Consumers are on average very demanding of their electronic devices. They often desire smaller, more compact dimensions for greater portability and discreteness coupled with more power and more capabilities. Unfortunately, the amount of storage space available on a mobile device compared to a server and the high cost and slower bandwidth of existing cellular data connections tend to make it less feasible or impracticable to store more than a small subset of a user's data on a mobile device. Existing solutions typically address these limitations with simple filters by synchronizing only the most recent data (e.g., last n days) or only a certain amount of each item (e.g., download x bytes) to the device. Alternatively, only certain types of data may be synchronized. In conventional devices, these settings are often fixed and uncontrollable by the user. Thus, the user is restricted to a small subset of information that may in large part lack importance or even interest to the user. Furthermore, the synchronized information may be only a partial amount of the information that the user needs.